Sister Snape
by BertaS
Summary: AU No HBP 7th year story. Harry come to a new understanding with his teacher. No slash. Complete one shot


Belongs to JKR Sister Snape by 'berta march 04

Harry had detention with Snape. Seven years with the man as his teacher should have taught him to keep his mouth shut. At least all Snape had him doing was scrubbing the floor and he had given Harry a large size toothbrush for the job.

Harry had worked his way around to the far corner when the door burst open and a woman glided toward the desk where Snape sat marking papers.

Snape looked up as the door opened. When he saw whom it was he stood as though he had just sat on a tack.

"Russ" she said sweetly "you naughty boy you haven't come to see me in ages."

Harry went still as a statue, knowing that Snape would not want him to hear this, what ever it was. Expecting to be dismissed Harry was surprised when Snape spoke to the woman as though they were alone.

"What does '_Daddy_' want now" Sneered Snape.

The way Snape said 'daddy' made it sound like a swear word.

Harry watched closely wondering who this woman was and why Snape hated her father so much.

As the woman turned slightly Harry noticed how much she looked like the professor. She had the same nose, only the next size smaller, pallid skin and though her black hair was done up attractively it looked stringy. There were major differences her eyes were brown not black and she was wearing pink, bright pink, robes with lots of frills and bows.

"Sirra, in the 16 years I have been teaching you have visited me twice, both times with a message. Now what is it?" Snape hissed.

With a sigh she said, "Alright, he did send me. But Russ that doesn't mean I didn't want to come."

Harry could see Snape tighten his hand on his wand and for reasons he didn't fully understand slowly drew his own.

"Sirra!" that tone, not to mention the glare, would have been enough to petrify any of his students. Sirra just laughed then sneered, "Father knows, he wants you to find someone more suitable."

Severus snorted and gave a half smirk saying, "Tell him 'my choices are limited'".

Sirra huffed "So that's all? You've nothing else to say?"

"No. You better go." He whispered.

She turned toward the door then said, "Oh, he also wanted me to give you this". Whipping around pointing her wand at Severus "cru…"

Harry moved before she completed her turn shouting "stupefy" while Snape had whispered the new shield charm that the order had been working on.

Harry stared at Snape waiting for the storm to break, but all he did was turn away his face in his hands. Harry conjured some ropes and tied Sirra before attending to Severus.

Harry got the Potions Master into his chair and got him a drink. Having the cup placed to his lips made Snapes head snap back and he glared.

"What kind of poison are you trying to feed me Potter?"

Harry smiled "Don't think I haven't thought about it. This is just water" he glanced at Sirra shrugged "however, something stronger might be called for."

Harry's glance at Sirra drew Severus' attention back to what had just happened. He seemed surprised "you bound her?"

"It seemed to be the thing to do Sir" Harry sighed, "she has the mark, I looked. So what ever your father knows…"

To Harry's surprise and concern Snape laughed, not the hissing, mocking laugh but one with true mirth. He laughed so hard that tears formed and Harry had a very hard time figuring out what he was saying.

When he finally got it, he had to admit it was highly unlikely that Lord Snape and Voldemort would be discussing Severus' sexual preferences.

The next day Harry noticed that Professor Snape was edgy and kept looking at him (Harry) oddly. When class was over Snape said "Potter, stay a moment."

When the door was closed and they were alone Snape said "I do hope you have kept the events last evening to your self."

Harry protested, "Do I look stupid?" The look on Snapes face said 'yes'. Harry continued, " I realize I know things that could get me, or others killed, or worse." Harry shrugged "although I like Russ better than Snivillus or Sevie."

Snape snorted "Hmm. That was not, however what I was referring to." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry grinned, "I solemnly swear that the only way I would discuss that was if I were having tea with Voldemort and your father."

Severus looked horrified at the thought "I do hope you take this seriously."

Harry touched his arm with a sad smile "have you heard any thing about dirty underpants?"

Severus stared at the hand on his arm, so very few people ever touched him. Then it dawned on him what the reference to underpants was and that Harry had kept his secrets for a long time. He looked up into the green eyes and realized they were on the same level as his own. They were full of understanding and none of the hate that Severus had always assumed was there.

Harry gave a gentle squeeze and released his teacher; with a smile he said, "I'd better go study."

"Yes" drawled Severus "I expect you to do well on your NEWTs".

The End


End file.
